Promises Unfulfilled
by rubyrabbit
Summary: ONESHOT A promise is as strong as the one who swears it, but sometimes, life doesn't let you live up to your word. Tidus x Yuna.


**Promises Unfulfilled**

She just stood there watching, it took all the strength from inside her frail body to manage even that simple task. She was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was leaving. That was the reality, but she just could not accept it. His back was to her, steadily walking away, but before he had turned away she knew what she saw in his eyes, the eyes she knew so well. She couldn't contain herself anymore and she just started to run to him.

"Yuna!" Kimahri yelled at her, but she did not listen, all she could see was him leaving, and she knew she had to do something.

At hearing the her name, he turned around and opened his arms to welcome her for one last embrace. She ran to him at full force, throwing herself into his arms, wanting to feel his embrace one again. All she wanted was to feel him, to touch him, to know in her heart that it couldn't be true, he wasn't just a dream. But her illusions faded as she passed right through him and fell onto the deck of the airship.

She lay there not moving, maybe she thought, if she just stayed here he wouldn't leave, he couldn't, maybe this was all her imagination. A pyrefly passed in front of her and she knew that no matter what she did he was going to leave her, this was not just her dreaming, this… was the sad truth. She had tried to be so strong during her pilgrimage… she had tried and felt she had succeeded, but not now, why did she have to be strong now, the man she loved was leaving her forever, even worse… he did not exist in her reality… what reason did she have to be strong. After a moment she stood slowly, her back facing him. She did not dare look back at him, for she knew if she did her will would give out and she could be strong no more. If he was leaving, then she did not want him to leave without knowing the truth, he had to know.

"I love you." she said to him after a moment.

She knew he was looking at her, she even knew that his eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears, just as hers were. Still she stood unflinchingly, she couldn't bring herself to move, this was worse than anything that she could have imagined. Through everything he had been there by her side, always defending her, being there to lean on when things got to terrible to deal with. Now it was the end, and he would be with her no more... no more.

Arms that were fading slowly came about her shoulders and encircled her, she knew he was behind her. All of a sudden she could feel him again, feel the warmth that his body emanated. She closed her eyes knowing it wouldn't last but thankful for being able to feel his touch one last time. She was swept away by a flood of memories, Besaid Temple, the Highroad…. Macalania. His eyes, a blue so intense that they burned their way into your soul, his messy golden hair that always reminded her of his cheerfulness when times got difficult. Things she knew would never leave her memory, never. If he was just a dream then she knew that those would be his lasting hold on a real life.. And she would never fail him by forgetting. She felt him beginning to fade again and she opened her eyes. His body passed through her and she held her breath, watching him walk away from her. Her arms were at her sides, hands clenched tightly. She wanted to cry out, to run to him again but she knew what would happen, and she knew she would die of heartache just to pass through him again.

She stood there for what seemed like an eternity while he walked, then his walked turned into a sprint and he jumped off the edge of the deck into the ethereal golden sky below them. She felt her heart inside of her take that jump with him and she knew that he was gone. He was gone… and she was alone. Her will crumbled.

"Tidus…" she whispered, as her body collapsed onto the deck, breaking out into an uncontrollable string of sobs. No one moved behind her, they could not deny her this lack of strength now, at the end of such a long journey.

"Tidus…" she whispered again drifting into a memory "… You promised."

_"Stay with me until the end. Please."_

_"Not until the end… always."_

_"Always then."_

_

* * *

_

One-Shot

Read and Review please!


End file.
